The technical field is related to a semiconductor device (such as a flash memory device) and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
A threshold voltage of a semiconductor device, such as a flash memory device, may significantly affect performance of the semiconductor device. In general, a substantially stable threshold voltage should be desirable. Nevertheless, in a miniaturized semiconductor device, conductive components may not remain sufficiently separated from each other, such that a threshold voltage of the miniaturized semiconductor device may not remain in a desirable range after substantial use of the semiconductor device. As a result, performance of the semiconductor device may deteriorate.